Inventive concepts relate to a method of detecting an object in an image and an image processing device, and more particularly, to a method of detecting an object, rapidly and precisely, and an image processing device.
In recent years, the use of portable information devices, such as smartphones, has sharply increased. As content used by the portable information devices has become of multimedia types, various devices for manipulating and generating multimedia-type content have been applied to portable information devices. In particular, various functions for increasing user convenience have been researched in portable information devices including cameras.